projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirota High Students
First Year Hikari Kawakita Gender: Female Age: 15 Appearance: Hikari is a tall and slender girl, with long black hair coming down near to her waist; she wears thick glasses due to her terrible eyesight. Her face is quite beautiful, but the frame of her glasses and her bangs cover cover most of it. Personality: True to her family, Hikari is rather blunt about her opinions and has an outstandingly deadbeat humor. She won't hold her words back, which might make her seem rude to some, and because of that, she sometimes has trouble approaching new people. However, when she makes a friend, she shows she can be caring and nice, and she is very fond of those who care about her. Hokuto Hyuuga Gender: Male Trap Age: 15 Appearance: Lacking in girth and height, and with a ridiculously feminine face, Hokuto is often mistaken for a girl. He doesn't seem to mind, often flipping his blond hair in a joking manner whenever he's called "Hyuuga-chan". Personality: One of the main factors that makes people think Hyuuga is a girl is his soft-spoken demeanor and passive attitude. He has a strictly non-confrontational approach to life as a whole, doing his very best to get on everyone's good side; that is not true during his sportive career, however, as Hokuto is a feared foe in the court or track for his ruthless demonstration of technical superiority. He keeps a tender smile throughout. Hime Yamauchi Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''15 '''Appearance: '''Being identical twins, the Yamauchi sisters are, well, identical. Their hair is a pale pink, their eyes are the exact same violet, their figures are similarly slim and they both have the same heart-warming smile. To help people tell them apart, Hime will cut her hair slightly shorter, and tie it up into two buns on each side of her head. She also sometimes wears glasses, though both of them usually wear contacts. '''Personality: '''Hime is very open and receptive, and she loves to talk to new people. She is a member of the Archery club, but she often visits other clubs when an Archery club meeting isn't in session. '''Magic: '''Hime has the unrealized power to make her body glow with light, due to being 1/32nd Infernal. She also has some resistance to heat, but hasn't really noticed. Kimiko Yamauchi '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Appearance:'Being identical twins, the Yamauchi sisters are, well, identical. Their hair is a pale pink, their eyes are the exact same violet, their figures are similarly slim and they both have the same heart-warming smile. To help people tell them apart, Kimiko will let her hair grow out slightly longer, and doesn't usually tie it up. She always wears contacts, finding glasses to be a bother to keep clean. '''Personality: '''Kimiko has trouble expressing herself, which sometimes makes people think she's rude or tsundere - in reality, she's just very shy. She's the vice-librarian, often doing the hard work of moving books around and cataloging them while the head librarian writes her fanfiction. '''Magic: '''Kimiko has the unrealized power to fire lasers from her eyes, due to being 1/32nd Infernal. She also has some resistance to heat, but hasn't really noticed. Yuuta Tanaka '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Appearance: '''Yuuta has a terrible curse: a permanently smug expression. This often prevents people from approaching him, thinking Yuuta is looking down on them, but he just wants a friend. To cope with his loneliness, he eats more than he should, and is therefore somewhat chubby. '''Personality: '''Behind the misleadingly smug expression, Yuuta is actually a very polite and kind young man, being in fact surprisingly smart and often ranking in the top 5 of his year. Being so often misunderstood makes him somewhat bitter, however, and at times almost skeptical of people's attempts to befriend him. Deep down, he just wants to get along with everyone. '''Magic: '''Yuuta has the unrealized power spontaneously generate sandwiches, due to being the distant descendent of the Sandwich King, a ruler of great tyranny and convenient, portable taste who ravaged the Deliciousness Planes until he was banished to our dimension by the Fabled Five Food Groups of Freedom. On Earth he invented the sandwich, started the most popular and famous deli shop to have ever been created, and died happy regretting the evil that he had done in his past. The deli shop and most of his descendents were exterminated to protect the secret of magic in the early 1800s. Second Year Kiku Nakahara '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 Appearance: A girl with brown hair, freckles and glasses. In middle school she used to be thought of as plain-looking, but has since gone out of her way to dress more fashionably and style her hair a bit more interestingly. Personality: '''Kiku is right at home in the heart of Nishiyama, where fashion trends rise and fall like the sun and the moon. Kiku is a nice, popular girl with lots of friends at the school, and is always busy with her social life. She's nice and makes a good first impression, but she easily loses interest in people. '''Magic: Kiku has the power to talk to animals. They don't talk back, but they at least understand what she's saying better than most humans. Kiku's ability to be understood by animals is always active, but she hasn't realized the power is there or tried to use it. Noburu Maki Gender: Male Age: 16 Appearance: He has brown hair and yellow eyes, he's a little bit short and his hair is a little bit long. It'd be a little much to call him puny, but he's pretty much the textbook definition of unthreatening. For some reason he wears his school uniform pretty much everywhere. Personality: Noburu is nonconfornational, a bit of a jokester, and has a pretty reserved personality in general. He's not loud and he doesn't stick out. Despite his generally boring disposition there is a surprisingly large number of girls with weird hair colors interested in him. He has a pretty small circle of friends. Natsumi Oshiro Gender: Female Age: 16 Appearance: Natsumi has long blue hair and freuently wears a baseball hat and light clothing, like shorts and sleeveless shirts. She's pretty mature looking for her age, and has a couple inches on Noburu. She's a little athletic, but she can't really keep up with the likes of Jun and Chihiro that are a lot more devoted to their sports. Personality: Natsumi has an on-and-off interest in Noburu, and despite not really knowing why finds him attractive and charming. She has a secret interest in trading cards that she's embarressed in, but eventually Nobruru will find out and show her that it's nothing to be ashamed of, thus strengthening their bond. Don't tell them that, though. Third Year Roku Kiriyama Gender: Male Age: 16 Appearance: Roku has extremely curly hair, but otherwise he's pretty average looking. He has kind of a rough look to his face, and he's often dressed in a somewhat disheveled manner. There's almost always something wrong with his uniform if you look close enough. Personality: Roku is a paradoxical slacker that takes on too many duties and then half-asses all of them. Needless to say he doesn't take his position as Student Council Secretary very seriously. He's not a very observant person and has a habit of staring the supernatural straight in the face and thinking it's swamp gas. Mostly subsists off cheesy snacks and generic brandless cola. Hideaki Mori Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: Hideaki is one of the most athletically-minded students in the school, and it definitely shows. Hideaki is definitely one guy you don't want to get into a fight with. He's not hulking giant, but he's lean and tough-looking. He has short black hair and a pretty significant tan. Personality: Hideaki doesn't seem very bright on the surface, he's constantly laid-back, more concerned with sports than homework, and he never capitalizes or uses punctuation when he texts. He always gets pretty good grades on his tests though, so go figure. He's a pretty nice guy but doesn't like to associate with people he doesn't think are cool. It's not a social status thing, he just finds people like that obnoxious to hang out with, take that as you will. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Minor Characters (Moé Lord)